


12 Days of DickKory

by MariGrayson



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, One Word Prompts, it's like the twelve days of christmas except i don't care what the date is, word doodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariGrayson/pseuds/MariGrayson
Summary: The Twelve Days of Christmas wouldn't be complete if there wasn't a gift of a DickKory drabble in the days leading up to Christmas.[12 Days of DickKory is where I start on any date in December and write drabbles (using the term loosely) to one word prompts. Written December 2017.]





	1. Blanket

“Hey!” Dick exclaimed as Kory pulled his blanket from him and over her legs. “You don’t even get cold, Kory, why are you stealing my blanket?” He tried to make a grab for it but she held on tight, her grin absolutely luminous as she laughed. 

“Well, I’m cold _now_ , Dick.” She nudged him with her foot. “I get cold sometimes, you know.” 

He tried holding back a smile, tried to look stern, but the smile won over and he grinned at her. There was no resisting her when she smiled at him like that.   
Dick sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him, “At least _share_ it with me, honey.” 

She shrugged, all smiles and mock thoughtfulness as she pretended to consider the offer before settling on top of him and arranging the blanket over the two of them. 

Kory kissed his cheek, “Only because you asked nicely.”


	2. Stars

“Alright, what about that one,” Dick pointed into the sky, trying to hold on to the blanket with his other hand. “What’s that one called on Tamaran?”

Kory stared for a moment, reorienting her constellations to Earth. “That one,” she said softly. “Is named for my grandmother. We call it Talathi – little Talathus because it’s just a pin prick in the sky to us but it burns so brightly.” 

She settled back into the blanket and laid her head on Dick’s shoulder. The cold of the concrete roof was starting to seep through their blanket but she didn’t care, as long as they were together looking at the stars. 

“Named for your grandmother,” he murmured, rolling it over in his mind as he stared at it. Had they named one after Kory when she’d been taken or was that a right reserved only for those who died? 

Kory interrupted his thoughts, “Do you know what it’s called here, Dick?” Her eyes flicked up to him. 

Dick blinked and looked away to look down at Kory. 

“Yeah, it’s part of the Seven Sisters constellation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Talathus is Kory's grandmother on her father's side and was taken by the Citadel, much like Kory was, and I figured it would be interesting if there was something memorializing her because that's never been gone over in canon. Anyway, if you enjoyed reading this, please consider leaving me a kudos or a comment! I love those :')


	3. Suitcase

“You all packed?” Dick asked, tossing his duffel bag to their (empty) doorway. “Our flight leaves at six, babe.” 

Kory glanced up from her magazine, took in the carryon he was and tilted her head in confusion. 

“Don’t you remember? Donna’s wedding present was sending our things ahead to the hotel, Dick.” She flipped the magazine closed and put it in the stack. “You don’t need to worry about it – I packed everything and Donna took care of the rest.”

“How do I not remember that?” He shook his head and dropped the carryon near the duffel. “Is _that_ why I couldn’t find anything I needed in the closet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the one drabble from this that I expand into something a little bit longer. We'll see! As always, consider leaving me a kudos/comment if you enjoyed my work :)


	4. Lethal

Her arms settled around his neck, her smile glowing, burning bright with her happiness and excitement that came with the night of adventure they’d had. His hands settled on her waist and they leaned in to each other, foreheads touching as the buzz from the night started to wear off on Dick. 

“Are you ever going to stop smiling?” He murmured to her, lips barely brushing hers as his breath tickled her skin. 

“No,” Kory let her eyes fall closed as her smile widened. “I don’t think I am.” 

Dick grinned and squeezed her sides, savoring their moment.

Of course, before he decided to ruin it.

“I don’t know if that’s good or bad, Kor,” he pulled away to clutch his chest dramatically. “I think I’m having a heart attack because you’re just too beautiful.”

Kory pushed away from him, laughing. “Oh no, Dick, that’s too bad even for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of cheesy but I think I'm a little tapped out after writing my final essay for this semester. I hope you all had fun reading this and as always: consider leaving me some feedback if you liked this! <3


	5. Lose

Kory had left everyone when she left the planet – they had all been hit hard, he wasn’t denying it – but there was no getting around the fact that she’d left because of him. There was no feeling that could rival the sense of shame and anger at himself heaped on the feeling of abandonment he’d told himself he’d avoid if they got married. It had felt the same when Karras drove them apart. 

Or when he’d let Karras drive them apart. 

He kicked the box that was sitting underneath the entry table in the apartment they’d picked out together. She’d already moved most of her stuff in (and then taken all her clothes out as soon as she could) and it wasn’t like either of them had really lived there. He still had his own apartment. Hers was in Donna’s possession until she decided to come back (and who knew when that would be). It shouldn’t feel like he was packing away their life together when they hadn’t even started it. 

Dick sighed, grabbed the pictures of them off the wall and the table, tried to make himself drop them into the box like he didn’t care. He couldn’t. They were packed carefully and tightly against one another. He took the last picture off the wall and bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from crying like he’d needed to – it was one of the last pictures they’d taken together before everything had gone to shit. After Mirage but before the last-ditch effort their wedding had turned into. 

He sank down to the floor, tried to make himself tuck it into the box. Pretending it didn’t make him feel her loss even more than he already did. Trying to pretend he didn’t want her to come back and show up on his doorstep like nothing had changed. 

Dick swiped at one angry tear that had escaped and unlatched the back of the frame. He took the photograph out of the frame with all the care he could muster before he tucked it into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I made myself cry while writing this one. I really thought I would be able to keep this happy and light all the way through but I failed big time. Thanks for reading, everyone, I hope you're not as down after reading this as I was after writing it lol


	6. Symbolic

Kory had been silent for too long after Dick had kneeled down and opened the box he’d been keeping in his pocket for – what she assumed – was most of the night, if not all day. She had been truly surprised this time. This wasn’t a stupid, youthful ploy to save their relationship (even if they were still young, it felt like they had aged years beyond how old they really were), this was real. 

She knew Dick was playing cool under pressure, but the silence and surprise had stretched between them for much longer than it should have. Kory saw him swallow nervously before she slid from her chair and kneeled in front of him, holding out her hand to him, fingers splayed. 

“Yes, Dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the shortest drabble so far but they're usually supposed to be 100 words or less, so I guess I'm finally sort of following the rules. Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, consider leaving me a kudos or a comment because lbr I'm a ho for attention :')


	7. Chocolate

“Here you go, babe,” Dick handed Kory a mug and plunked down into the lawn chair next to her. 

“Thank you,” she accepted it with a smile and settled in again, watching the bonfire crackle and send flickering shadows across the faces of their friends as they told stories. Urban legends, they had explained to her, were stories that might have started off with some truth but grew more elaborate and (maybe) untrue each time someone new told them. 

Kory held the mug in one hand and reached out to take hold of one of Dick’s. Sipping hot chocolate went well with the kind of romance that seemed to accompany campfire stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm way late! Kidding, this thing doesn't necessarily have a strict timeline I have to follow, as long as I get it done by the end of December I'm cool with myself. I took a few days break for my finals and now I'm back and ready to finish this thing in 5 days! Thanks for reading!


	8. Luster

It seemed like her eyes shone with luster that jewels never seemed to match. When she’d smile and he could swear they sparkled and shone, blinding him with the pure happiness that they exuded. When she opened them after a long night of sleep, they weren’t dull or glazed over, they still shone bright. 

Dick wasn’t sure if it was from the pure love she embodied or if he was just that gone for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, everyone!


	9. Skyline

They’re in the air in an instant, flying over the city as the sunset lights up behind the skyline. The glow illuminates their faces and for a second, he wonders how Kory can see as the light glances off a skyscraper and into their eyes but forgets it as soon as he can see her face again. Smiling and resplendent in the sunset even as it drops below the horizon and they cruise towards the silhouettes of buildings getting darker by the second.


	10. Glow

Kory threw the covers up and let them drift back down over the two of them. The comforter dulled the bright, early morning light that filtered through the window and they lay there in the almost-dark staring at each other. 

Dick reached out and let his fingers trail over her jaw, reveling in the low-light glow her skin cast on his as they pretended the world had ended and they didn’t need to go to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming straight to you with 76 words hot off the presses, it's me! I know these are getting progressively shorter and shorter but I'm really trying to keep things closer to being under 100 words these last few days. Thanks for reading!


	11. Warmth

Kory grabbed the edge of the blanket and wrapped it around the two of them tighter, cocooning them in warmth as they sat in front of the campfire. Of course, Dick and Donna had started it and kept it up to the point of it verging on a bonfire rather than staying firmly in the zone of being just a campfire. 

Which meant they didn’t even really need to be wrapped in a blanket – between the heat coming off the blaze and the warmth Kory’s body retained from the UV radiation she absorbed, neither of them needed to be this close to each other. But Dick drew closer still and wrapped an arm around Kory’s waist. Her hand found its way to his other and her head leaned on his. 

If it was getting too hot, neither of them would admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe tomorrow is the last day of this little challenge! I know the last day should have _actually_ been over the weekend but, again, finals can be tricky. Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed, please consider leaving me a kudos/comment (or both)!


	12. Aging

Fingertips dusted over the fine lines that had gathered at the edges of his eyes, those that had been dug between his brows, and the few that had started to appear on his forehead (although, if she was honest, she had seen those lines being to form years ago). Dick slept on, the gentle brushes of her fingers only served to further sooth him into the deep sleep he’d finally let himself have after years (how many exactly, he never wanted to say) of light sleeping. 

Silver threads ran through his hair here and there but there were no streaks, no cartoonish chunks of gray hair on the sides of his head that marked his passage into middle age. Kory tucked some of his hair away from his face and watched the moonlight catch it, washing out any color, let alone the handful of grays he’d accumulated. 

Dick murmured something in his sleep and rolled toward her, effectively pushing her hand away but bringing those fine lines closer to her. It meant everything to her, that they had been allowed to age together. She let her hand fall to his chest and she kissed his forehead before letting herself sink into their mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I made it to the end! Thanks to everyone who read this and I hope you all have wonderful holidays and a great New Year :)


End file.
